


Slipping Through My Fingers

by heavenlycrypts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycrypts/pseuds/heavenlycrypts
Summary: Molly Weasley’s youngest child, Ginny has left for her first year at Hogwarts. Upon arriving home, Molly cannot shake an overwhelming sad feeling, that all her children have grown up and her nest is empty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr:   
> @ heaventlycrypts

They say a mother can’t, or shouldn’t, pick a favourite child. Molly loved all of her children, without a doubt, her body birthed seven incredible, but yet so different children. She’d do anything and everything to make sure her kids lived a long and fulfilling life.   
But, secretly, Ginny always held a special spot within her heart. After all, she was Molly’s one and only daughter, she loved each of her children deeply- but Ginny had something special that none of her siblings had. 

A sense of melancholy had hit Molly, upon arriving home, from the yearly event of seeing her children off to Hogwarts. But this year, had a softer, sadder feeling to it.   
Molly and Arthur had been doing this for years now, but they always returned with Ginny behind them. Often the only cause of sound during those quiet months when the kids were at school. But this year, it was Ginny’s turn to board the train, following in the footsteps of her older siblings. 

Molly pulled out a chair from their dining room table, her shoulders slumped down from her usual posture. She felt Arthur lay a hand on her shoulder, in a sign of support and that he was feeling it as well. The house was quiet. Unusually quiet.   
“I’m sorry, dear, but I-”   
“Have to get back to work, I know,” Molly said, turning her head to face her husband. She forced a sheepish smile, a smile of defeat but contentedness. He returned the same gesture, leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. Arthur’s hand squeezed her shoulder for a mere second before it was removed. Arthur left soon after. 

She just sat there, by herself, among empty chairs, in an empty house for quite a while. Molly couldn’t quite explain the feelings herself, but it just felt that her heart was empty. Her home was empty. All her children were now grown or in the process of almost fully grown. Molly had always secretly dreaded this day- the day where her nest was empty. 

Thoughts of important moments during her children’s lives flashed before her. The twins learning how to talk, Percy’s first steps, Ronald’s reaction to finding out he was gonna be a big brother, Bill taking care of Charlie when he left for Hogwarts. Now, her youngest, her special and oh, so precious one and only daughter, had grown up and left for Hogwarts herself.   
She couldn’t help but feel that all her children had slipped through her fingers. They all used to be so small, so dependable on her and Arthur. All she had were memories and some family photos of those younger, more innocent days. 

One of Molly’s fears that, upon ageing, she’d soon forget her children’s younger years. She knew that she hadn’t fully lost her precious daughter yet, but Ginerva would soon be off, to develop her own life, her own experiences, triumphs and defeats. 

Molly couldn’t help but ignore the fact that day would eventually, the day she officially lost her daughter. Molly sat there, at an empty table, among empty chairs, wishing they were full. Full of laughter, food and petty fights, sibling chatter. Her nest full. Her heart, no longer aching for her children.   
But that day won't come for another few months yet. She felt guilty that she was wanting her babies back because she knew, deep down, that it was time for them to live their life, to no longer be just her incredible children. 

Molly Weasley loved all her children with a love deeper than any ocean, purer than any gold. Her love spread equally among her seven incredible children. But Ginny always did hold that precious, different feeling within Molly. And perhaps, that’s why she had spent at least an hour staring off into her empty house, whilst her mind was filled with sweet memories. Molly smiled to herself, with a self-reassurance that her house would, once again, be full again. With her husband by her side, and seven different children bickering in front of her. Her heart continued to ache for that day to come.


End file.
